1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to mobile devices, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for charging mobile devices.
2. Background
Mobile devices typically have limited battery life. Improving such limited battery life presents difficult challenges, especially in high performance mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablet devices. Various techniques for improving the limited battery life of mobile devices have been implemented. For example, mobile devices have been configured to use an extended battery, which may be connected to the mobile device or a skin or cover of the mobile device. However, such configurations add weight and bulk to the mobile devices. As another example, mobile devices have been configured to use a hand crank or a built-in dynamo, however, such configurations also add weight and bulk to the mobile devices and are not efficient in charging a power supply of the mobile devices. As another example, mobile devices have been configured to use an external charging device which may not be available at various places and/or at various times. As yet another example, mobile devices have been configured to implement wireless charging technology, however, the adoption and accessibility of such technology still remains to be seen.
It should be noted that most mobile phone chargers are actually power adapters that provide a power source for charging circuitry, which is typically contained within the mobile phone. Mobile phones can usually accept a relatively wide range of voltages, as long as the voltage is sufficiently above the mobile phone battery's voltage. However, if the voltage is too high, it can damage the mobile phone. Generally, the voltage is 5.0 volts or slightly higher, but it can sometimes vary up to 12.0 volts when the power source is not loaded. There are also human-powered chargers sold on the market, which typically consist of a dynamo powered by a hand crank and an extension cord. Solar power chargers are also available. However, these solutions are not convenient or practical with respect to mobile devices.